


Book cover for Million Dollar Question by Skylights

by catonspeed



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: ALL THE SASS!, Cover Art, Fluff, M/M, MI6 are amusing shits that can't resist a bet, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catonspeed/pseuds/catonspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What do I even do with all of this witty, sassy, fantastic banter?!? That fic where everyone wants to know Q's name and stupid things happen in the process - utterly fab!</p>
<p>Tumbled here: <a href="http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/48474004952/book-cover-for-million-dollar-question-by">http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/48474004952/book-cover-for-million-dollar-question-by</a></p>
<p>p.s Thanks, FlutterFyre, for the extra names for the list!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Book cover for Million Dollar Question by Skylights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/gifts).
  * Inspired by [million dollar question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/663915) by [skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/pseuds/skylights). 



> What do I even do with all of this witty, sassy, fantastic banter?!? That fic where everyone wants to know Q's name and stupid things happen in the process - utterly fab!
> 
> Tumbled here: <http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/48474004952/book-cover-for-million-dollar-question-by>
> 
> p.s Thanks, FlutterFyre, for the extra names for the list!


End file.
